Promises (Reiner x Reader)
by ghiblighibs-chan
Summary: I was 14 when everyone I knew in my village was murdered by the Armoured Titan. I was the only survivor. Maybe I survived for a reason. Or maybe it was pure luck?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

 _This was it. My very first day as a cadet of the 104th training corps. 3 years is gonna go by as quick as lightning. And when I come out on top, I'm going to join the Survey Crops and -_

"[y/n]. GET YA LAZY ASS UP RIGHT NOW. IF YA NOT UP WITHIN 10 MINUTES, I WILL TEAR THIS DOOR DOWN AND DRAG YOU OUT MYSELF!"

Silence. Then a huge bang echoed my room when the sound of a fist banged against my room door.

 _Argh, why is Shadis always so grumpy in the morning. I sighed. Besides, I still have 2 hours before the training camp officially starts!_

3 years ago, Keith Shadis adopted me as his daughter after the Armoured Titan had murdered everyone in my village, including my family. I then began a new life inside the quarters of the Military, where I had a new family. The 103rd training squad trainees, Commander Erwin, Hange, Levi, Mike, and the other commanders and squad leaders had become my new family. But I soon learnt that the word 'family' didn't mean forever. My comrades from the 103rd squad that decided to join the Survey Corps promised me before they left for the expedition that they would return. The promise was broken. They never returned because they had been slaughtered by monsters. Again, my family had been taken away from me by the titans.

Unwillingly, I left my bed and quickly changed into my training gear and then walked over to the mirror. Smiling at myself in the mirror, I thought about my parents and my comrades from the 103rd class, and how proud they would be of me. I reached for the raven necklace around my neck and looked at it. I'm going to make the Survey Corps. Closing my eyes for a few seconds, I took a deep breath, opened my doors and walked outside, and felt the wind breeze blowing my [h/c] hair behind me.

 _It's finally my turn. My turn to spread my wings of freedom, and recover what has been taken away from humanity._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

 **3 years later - Graduation day**

After 3 years of rigorous training, the remaining cadets of the 104th training squad had formed a strong bond. We weren't just a bunch of cadets who saw and trained with each other everyday. We were more than that. We were a family.

"Gather round you little shits!" Shadis roared his voice. "What can I say, aye! Who would've thought that some of you would still be here!" Shadis looked intently at some of the cadets who were still afraid of him till this day. "Over these 3 years of hell, I have seen much improvement from some of you. And I must say that this year, there are some young cadets who I see much potential in." Shadis cleared his voice again and took out a parchment from his jacket.

With my attention still fixated on Shadis, I nudged Reiner who was standing next to me and whispered, "I bet you he's announcing the top 10 cadets now."

"Oi, did he tell you whether you were in the top 10? I mean, he is your dad -?"

"Will you shut up, Reiner!" I said a little too loudly, which then earned a harsh look from Shadis.

"I will now be announcing the top 10 cadets of the 104th training camp, and only these 10 will have the opportunity to become a member of the Military Police Brigade. Starting in 10th place: Krista Lenz, 9th Sasha Blouse, 8th Connie Springer, 7th Marco Bott, 6th Jean Kiristein, 5th Eren Yeagar, 4th Annie Leonhart, 2 Reiner Braun, and in 1st place Mikasa Ackerman."

"Looks like you didn't make the top 10." Reiner nudged my shoulder and smirked as he made the top 10 and I didn't.

"Sir, what about 3rd place?" I questioned Shadis.

"Shut your mouth cadet! I was about to get to that." "Under special circumstances this year, we have two cadets in 3rd place as they are both equal in terms of their abilities and strength. Bertholdt Hoover and [y/n] [l/n], 3rd place."

From the corner of my eye, I see Commander Erwin smiling and giving me a slight nod. I then turn to Bertholdt who is standing to the right of me and give him a high five. _Yes, 3rd place! I can't wait till I tell Hange, Mike, and Levi! They'll be so happy!_

"Just so you know, I'm still ranked above you."

"Reiner! You don't have to rub it in okay!" I grumpily fold my arms and ignore him.

"You just chill and not worry about anything, I'll protect you."

"Tch."

"Yes, whatever, congratulations to you idjits. And one parting word soldiers, remember what I told you on the first day of training, it's your pathway. You must be the one to decide what military branch you want to join," Shadis said. "You will be given 2 days to decide, and then we will have the disbanding ceremony where you will officially choose and join your desired military branch." "Now you idjits go and celebrate, you deserve it!" A round of applause broke out which was then followed by a formal salute to thank Shadis for his work. Soon after, the cooks brought out mountains of food for us cadets to celebrate our hard work for the past 3 years. Whilst everyone was fighting for food, I decided that this would be the best time for me to sneak off to the side to where Shadis and Erwin were quietly talking amongst each other.

"Well done little one, I'm very proud of you," Erwin congratulated me.

"Thanks Erwin! I can't wait till I tell Hange and the others!"

"Tch, you don't have too. They already saw the list," Shadis advised me.

"Well that definitely ruined the mood," I said disappointingly.

"They were really proud of you. And guess what, Levi smiled when he saw that you made the top 10!"

"Wow, really Erwin?! That's definitely surprising!" I giggled. _I got a smile from the emotionless Levi! That's amazing!_

"So, dad, are you happy? I made the top 3!"

"Not good enough, girl! You were ranked the same as that lanky kid! And that Ackerman girl beat you! You need to train up and be stronger like her!" He snapped at me.

"Now, now Keith, she did make the top 3. It's not easy, and you should know that best." Erwin chimed.

I say a thankyou of appreciation to Erwin and then turn my head towards Shadis and snap, "But you see, some people just never appreciate or acknowledge what I do." I angrily storm off outside but then regret it as I did not say goodbye or salute Erwin. _Hopefully Erwin won't mind. I guess I'll just apologise next time cause it'll look stupid if I walk back now._

Leaving the room, I walk outside to the bridge and lean over to look into the reflection of the night sky in the river. Suddenly, I felt a pair of strong arms pushing me forward, but then immediately halting me back again.

"REINER. WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT. IF YOU DIDN'T CATCH ME, I WOULD'VE FALLEN INTO THE RIVER." I snap at him and slap his arm hardly.

"Damn, that hurt!"

"Well you deserve it."

"You're upset aren't you. Come on, tell me what's wrong?"

I didn't reply as the reason I came outside was because I wanted some peace and quiet to myself.

"I heard your talk with Shadis and Erwin before. You're angry at him, your dad, aren't ya?"

Again, I don't respond, hoping that Reiner would take the hint that I did not want to talk to anyone right now.

"Personally, I think he's really proud of you. But he's just afraid of you joining the Survey Corps because-"

"What?! He was in the Survey Corps himself though, why would he be scared of me joining?!"

"He's afraid to let go of you. He knows that the Survey Corps isn't like the Garrison or the Military Police. It's dangerous. But most of all, he knows that if he lets you go, there is a chance that you may never return to him..."

"I know Reiner... but he still thinks I'm weak and that I'm not good enough compared to Mikasa!"

"Hey, don't worry about what they say. What's most important is to know yourself that you are not weak." Reiner shuffled closer to me and his hands brushed mine. "And eh.. I want you to know that I don't think you're weak. After all these years... you really have become stronger."

"After all these years?" I reply. "Reiner, we've only known each other for a couple years, stop talking like we've known each other since we were kids," I state whilst punching him softly on the arm.

"Eh yeah, um, I meant these 3 years."

I look at Reiner funnily and lean my head against his broad shoulders, and his arm reacted by wrapping just slightly above my waist. At this moment, I felt at ease. This feeling felt so familiar, yet so distant.

"Thankyou for believing in me, Reiner," I quietly mumble. Reiner did not answer, instead, he wrapped both his arms around me into a warm hug. We stood outside admiring the sky for a little longer, and then we retreated back inside the hall to continue celebrating with our fellow comrades of the start of a new era. The new era of the 104th cadets.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

 ** _Time skip - 57th expedition_**

I reached for the raven necklace underneath my shirt and took it out and stared at the beautiful indigo coloured that reflected in the sunlight. Suddenly, I felt someone bump into me which caused me to fall onto the ground.

"Opps, watch where you're going!"

"Eren!" I push myself up from the ground and brush the dirt off from my bottom. "You were the one who bumped into me!"

"Well, I was trying to grab the last ration but you were in the way. Not my fault I tripped over your foot that happened to be where I was stepping!'

"You took the last ration?! I only have one and I was about to grab -" Before I could even finish, Eren giggled, poked his tongue at me, and ran away whilst saying something about me being to slow and that I'll probably die from starvation.

 _Tch. That jerk._

Ignoring the fact that I only had 1 serve of rations for the expedition instead of the expected 3, I walked over to the equipment area to have the weaponsmith check my ODM gear again before we departed for the expedition. Placing my ODM gear down, I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

"Here," the voice said.

I turned around and saw Reiner handing me one of the three rations that he had.

"Reiner." I beamed up. "It's okay. You know Eren and I are always messing around with each other. He'll give the ration back to me later." But Reiner did not back down. In the end, I took the ration from him as I knew that he would not stop bothering me until I took it.

"What were you looking at before?"

Confused, I tilted my head to the side.

"The necklace. Who's it from?"Reiner studied my face intently.

"Oh, it's nothing." I smile at him and tuck the necklace back underneath my shirt. "So, have you prepared everything yet?"

"Um yeah... everything is ready to go. I-..." Reiner cut himself short and looked towards the ground. Silence filled the air and I look at Reiner puzzlingly as he was acting very strange. Usually, he would be teasing me about wearing a lame necklace, but today he said nothing. Instead, he looked upset and deeply troubled by something. Suddenly, without warning, Reiner took my hand and pulled me outside the crowded room of Survey Corps member who were preparing for the 57th expedition, and then we squeezed down a narrow alleyway a few buildings down. We both had our backs to the wall and faced each with our faces only mere centimetres away from each other due to the small and tight passage.

"R-Reiner...is everything okay, you seem a little strange today." The boy standing in front of me continued to look towards the ground and his hands tightened into a fist. "Lost your mojo today, have we?!" I snorted at him and continued to tease him of his awkwardness before he interrupted me.

"Listen to me. Today, umm... during the expedition, keep a look out for yourself and no one else. I know that may sound harsh, but your safety is the most important thing. I don't want anything happening to you."

"Erwin said today's expedition is only going to be for a day, so we should be good." Reiner lifted his head up and looked into my eyes. "Reiner..do you know something? If you do, you better talk now."

Reiner suddenly pulled me into a tight hug and my arms reacted by squeezing him. Reiner's acting strange today...Maybe he's just nervous. He continued to hold me and I returned the favour by not breaking the hug. I could feel Reiner's warmth, but behind the hug, I could feel him shaking slightly, and that he was hiding something. This hug is so different, it feels empty. I wrapped my arms around him tighter in order to reassure him that everything was going to go just as planned.

"Please, don't go doing anything stupid, I don't want you getting hurt," Reiner begged me. I broke the hug, but I held onto his hands.

"Reiner, are you trying to freak me out before the expedition, because if you are, it's definitely working..."

"JUST LISTEN TO ME." This was the first time Reiner had yell at me. He was agitated about something, but I just didn't know what. "I'm sorry [y/n], I didn't mean to yell at you..."

I lift my arms and caress his cheeks whilst putting on a brave smile, "It's okay Reiner, I'll be fine. And you better remember to stay safe as well you big idiot."

Hearing those words, Reiner slowly pulled his face closer towards mine. Both his hands now caressed my cheeks, and as his lips were about to meet mine, he whispered to me, "I lov-"

"[Y/N]! There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you! Shadis is looking for you!"

Reiner and I break apart and turn our heads towards the source of the sound, and see Jean hands on hips yelling at us, but also trying his hardest to hold in his laugh upon realising that he ruined our moment and us about to kiss.

"Jean... um, thanks for letting me know." I break free from Reiner's grasp, but he reached for my hands again and gripped them even more tightly than before. I turned around to look at him reassuringly and mumble a 'I promise' to him that I would stay safe. Running past Jean, I heard him mutter an apology for his bad timing.

Jean waited until I reached headquarters before punching Reiner in the arm."Well you and [y/n] getting it on, aye?!" Jean continued to laugh at Reiner, but then froze. "Wait...NO! THIS IS ACTUALLY BAD..." Jean clutched his hands and looked slightly annoyed at Reiner "This is so bad, I just realised that I've lost the bet with Sasha and Connie about you two hooking up! DAMMIT!"

Ignoring Jean and his nonsense, Reiner pushed past him and slowly returned back to headquarters to continue preparing his gear for the day ahead of them.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

Opening the door to headquarters, I spot Shadis and his shiny bald head, and walk over to him.

"What took you so long, huh?!"

"Busy." I role my eyes at the old man and cross my arms.

"Jesus, you're such a kid." Shadis stopped talking and gulped a large sip of water down and took a deep breath before resuming. "Seeing you all grown up and finally being a member of the Survey Corps, I couldn't be more prouder of you. I guess my job of being your guardian is officially over now." Lifting his gaze from the floor he looked into my eyes and then patted my head. I could see that Shadis was starting to get a little teary, but was fighting desperately to not let his emotions take over. I grab both his hands firmly and smile warmly at him. "You will always be my dad." Suddenly, Shadis lifted me up into the air without a care of what the surrounding commanders thought, and embraced me.

"You know that I'm not one to get emotional but eh...I wanted to say t-thankyou for being the light to my darkness. You gave me the strength to stand back onto my two feet, and to once again be the man that gave hope to others." For the first time, Shadis smiled at me. It was a smile of happiness that he and others had not seen for a long time. "And when you're out there kicking those titans ass, remember that I'm proud of you, and most of all, I believe in you. Always." I wipe a tear that slowly rolled down Shadis's face, and he immediately pulled himself upright, wiped the tears away, and returned back to his usual self. "Argh, enough of this emotional bullcrap! You, back to preparing for your expedition, no time to be messin' round!"

"Yes, sir yes!" I hug Shadis and then proceed to the exit where I turn around and give him a salute. Thank you for teaching me everything you did. I'll make it back safely. I promise.

Sitting stably on my horse, I double check that I had all my required equipment for the expedition, and then go through the long-distance enemy scouting formation in my head for the millionth time.

"Oi. Stop overthinking."

I lift my gaze up to the right and see Levi staring intently at me. How did Levi know what I was thinking?! "Sorry Captain Levi. I'm just nervo-."

"Stupid brat. Remember, this time, you're not alone anymore."

I stared at Levi for a couple seconds before I responded with a confused "Huh?"

"Figure it out yourself."

Before I could question Levi any further, I was interrupted.

"In mere moments, mankind will advance again! Show us what you're made of!" A squad leader yelled. At once, I along with all my fellow comrades raised our blades into the air, followed with a roar of agreement. With 30 seconds before the gates would open, I turn around to see Armin, Reiner, and Jean in their formation group towards the rear. Jean was teasing Armin who was shaking with absolute terror, whilst Reiner was sitting on his horse and staring angrily at his hands. Why is he acting so weirdly today?

"OPEN THE GATES!" Erwin yelled.

The arched concrete brick gate rolled upwards, and all that filled my eyes was how bright and beautiful the unknown area we called 'beyond the walls' was. For so many years, we humans had confined ourselves within these walls away from the beauty beyond.

"WE NOW BEING THE 57TH EXPEDITION. ADVANCE!" Erwin's voice thundered so loudly that I was confident that even the citizens within Wall Sheena would have heard. Immediately, the sound of a hundred hooves filled the air, and the Survey Corps members flew out on their horses into the open to begin the 57th expedition to plot a course from Karanes District to Shinganshima District.

The sun's ray that were usually shielded from the high walls almost blinded me, but felt so warm on my skin. Immediately, I had a feeling that today was going to be a successful expedition. N _o titans are going to get in our way. I'll slaughter them all, I swear._


End file.
